


You're Welcome For The Thing That Keeps Me Alive

by rose_marie_rose



Series: You're Welcome For The Thing That Keeps Me Alive [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_marie_rose/pseuds/rose_marie_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 1997, Robin is shot in Mac's living room instead of Jason. Everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in a bare bones script format, so it's meant to be read as if you're watching scenes from a soap opera.
> 
> Everything up until this point in General Hospital (with some small differences here and there due to creative license) is canon in my story, and we jump in just as shots are fired.

***

 

Mac's living room. Gunshots have just been fired, and Robin and Jason are on the floor on opposite sides of the room.

R: (terrified) Oh my god, oh my god…  
J: Robin, are you ok?!  
R: I think so! Are you hurt?  
J: No, nothing, just some cuts from the broken glass.  
R: Let me see—

Robin starts to get up to go over to Jason.

J: No! Stay down, they might still be out there.

Jason sits up a little to look out the window.

R: Do you see anything?  
J: I think they’re gone. I think it’s ok.  
R: Thank god.

Robin slowly stands up against the wall. As she straightens, Jason sees that she’s been shot in the stomach. He stares in horror as she looks down at herself and touches her wound.

R: What—

She crumples to the ground.

J: Robin! Oh, no. No, no, no, no!

Jason rushes over to her, kneels by her side.

R: Jason…  
J: Robin? Let me see—(he looks at her wound) We have to stop the bleeding.   
R: Call 911.

Jason quickly finds the phone and dials as he grabs a nearby blanket.

J: A woman's been shot. Yes. 1020 North Gale. Yes, she's conscious. In the stomach. With a rifle. We need the police and an ambulance right now! She's HIV positive.

He hangs up and tosses the phone aside.

J: Ok, ok, it’s gonna be alright, ok? I’m not going to let anything happen to you.  
R: Jason, you have to get away. My blood…  
J: You think I care about that? We have to put pressure on the wound.  
R: No.  
J: Yes! 

Jason moves to press the blanket to Robin’s stomach.

R: (suddenly screaming) No! Get away from me! Don’t touch me!  
J: Robin, please! I have to help you, I don’t care about anything else!  
R: I said don’t touch me!   
J: Robin, I’m going to do this whether you like it or not. I can’t let you die! I’m sorry.

He starts to move the blanket toward her again, and she feebly jerks away.

R: No! No, wait, wait, gloves! There are kitchen gloves under the sink, for cleaning. Please, Jason, please!

Jason hesitates, then runs to the kitchen to find the gloves. He runs back with them on, and grabs the blanket again.

J: Robin, I’m sorry, this is going to hurt.

He presses hard on her wound with the blanket and she moans in pain.

R: Oh, god.  
J: I know, I know, it’s going to be all better, I promise, I’ll make it better.  
R: (starting to cry) Jason, it hurts. It really hurts.  
J: I know, baby, I know. Just hold on, ok? The ambulance is almost here.  
R: Jason…

Robin starts to fade, her eyes drooping.

J: Robin? Robin! Stay with me, ok? Stay awake.  
R: (softly) I love you.

Robin falls unconscious.

J: Robin? Robin! Robin!

 

***

 

The EMTs rush into GH with Robin unconscious on a stretcher, Jason with them.

EMT: Sir, you need to stay here, you can’t go past this point.  
J: No, I want to stay with her! She needs me!  
EMT: Sir, I’m sorry, but you can’t come with us.  
J: I’m not leaving her!

Alan rushes over.

A: Oh, god, Robin. Jason, you need to let them work.  
J: No!  
A: Jason, listen to me! They’ll work faster and better without you there. You want Robin to have the best chance, don’t you?

Jason nods, reluctantly lets go of the gurney. Alan nods to the EMTs, they rush off. Jason watches them leave, anguish in his face. Then he suddenly grabs one of the waiting room chairs and throws it against the wall. Two security guards start towards him, but Alan shakes his head and they step back.

A: (speaking slowly and calmly) Jason, you need to calm down. If you want to stay here, if you want to be here for Robin, you need to control yourself.

Jason paces, clenching his fists over and over. Making a huge effort, he turns towards Alan.

J: Ok. I won’t do that again.  
A: That’s good. Now, you have blood all over you, we need to check you out. Are you hurt?  
J: No, it’s…it’s Robin’s.   
A: Then we need to clean you up. Do an HIV test. Right now.  
J: No, I don’t care.  
A: Jason—  
J: No!

Monica enters.

Mo: Oh, my god, Jason, what happened? Are you hurt?

Jason walks away, paces in another part of the waiting room.

A: He’s fine, he’s fine. That’s Robin’s blood.  
Mo: Oh, my god. He needs to get it off, he needs to get tested! And Robin! What happened to her?  
A: It looked like a stomach wound. A bullet.   
Mo: Oh, no.  
A: I haven’t checked in with the team that’s working on her yet. And Jason’s barely holding it together, he won’t listen to me.  
Mo: Let me try, you check on Robin. Has anyone called Mac?  
A: Oh, god, Mac. I’ll have Bobbie do it.

Alan stops at the nurses station, then rushes off. Monica cautiously approaches Jason, who’s now sitting in a chair, his head in his hands.

Mo: Jason? You have to get cleaned up.  
J: (doesn’t look up) No.  
Mo: Jason, please. We need to get you checked out and tested.  
J: I said no.  
Mo: Jason, think of Robin. Do you want her worried sick when she wakes up and sees you? You know if she sees you like this she won’t focus on getting better, she’ll panic.

Jason finally raises his head, then nods.

J: You’re right. You’re right.  
Mo: Will you let me do it? I promise, it’ll be quick, and I’ll bring you right back. Alan is checking on Robin now.  
J: (obviously out of it) That’s good, that’s good. He’s her doctor, he’ll…he’ll take care of her, right? He won’t let her die. She can’t die.  
Mo: I know. Robin is getting the best care right now, I promise. Now come with me, Jason, come on.

Jason stands and Monica leads him to an exam room.

 

***

 

Later, Jason is in clean clothes, pacing the waiting room. Alan and Monica watch him from the nurses station. The elevator doors open and Mac rushes in.

M: Alan, what happened? Where’s Robin? Is she ok?  
A: Mac, she was shot. In the stomach.   
M: What?! Is she going to be alright?  
A: We don’t know much yet. Mac, she has a lot of internal bleeding. The trauma team is working on her now.  
M: Oh my god. What the hell happened? She—

Mac notices Jason, who is standing stock still staring at him. Mac’s face fills with rage.

M: You.

Mac rushes to Jason, pushes him against the wall. Alan and a security guard run over and attempt to pull him off. Jason just takes it, completely wrecked.

M: You did this!  
J: Mac, I’m sorry! I didn’t know—  
M: You’re sorry? You’re sorry?! My baby girl could die because of you! Because of you and your sick way of life! I could kill you, you miserable son of a bitch!  
A: Mac, stop! Stop!

Alan and the security guard manage to pull Mac back. He struggles towards Jason for a second, then stops, pushing Alan and the guard away. He jabs a finger at Jason.

M: Get out of here. I want you to leave, now!

A doctor enters.

D: Is there a Mac Scorpio here?  
M: Yes, that’s me. Is my niece going to be alright?   
D: We’re not sure, but we’re going to do everything we can. I need you to sign this so we can take her up to surgery.  
M: Of course, anything.

Mac hurriedly signs the form, and the doctor leaves. Felicia arrives, runs straight to Mac.

F: Mac, I just got your message! What’s going on, is she going to be alright?  
M: They don’t know. Felicia, she was shot. She’s in surgery.  
F: Oh, Mac.

She hugs him, he clutches her back.

M: She has to be ok.  
F: She will, Mac, she will. She’s survived so much already.   
M: I know. It’s just not fair. (He glares at Jason) And it’s all his fault. I need to talk to security, they can make him leave. I’m her family, I have the right to kick people out.  
F: Mac, wait.  
M: You can’t be defending him.  
F: No, I’m not. But you know Robin will. And she doesn’t need to have that fight when she should be fighting to get better. Let Jason stay, let her see him when she’s through with the surgery. You know she’ll draw strength from him, you know that. Let him help her heal, and then, when she’s healthy, that is when you fight to keep him away. You know I’m right.  
M: (after a moment of internal struggle) Fine. Fine. Give me a minute.

Mac approaches Jason, gets in his face.

M: You can stay. Robin would want you here, that’s the only reason. The minute she’s recovered, you don’t come near her. You don’t see her, you don’t talk to her, if you see her coming, you walk in the other direction. You had your chance, Jason, and you blew it. I don’t care what I have to do, I will keep her away from you. You and Sonny. I refuse to let the two of you kill her before the HIV can. 

Jason, eyes filled with tears, flinches as he tries to keep his face stony. He’s struggling with keeping his mask in place. Jason’s cell phone rings, and Mac wrestles it out of Jason’s pocket with only a half-hearted effort from Jason to stop him. Sonny’s on the other line.

S: Jason?  
M: This is Mac.  
S: Mac, what’s going on, why are you answering this phone?  
M: Robin’s been shot. I hope it was worth it.  
S: What?! Mac, what happened—

Mac hangs up the phone and then throws it to the ground before stomping on it repeatedly, destroying it. Jason turns away, running his hands through his hair. Felicia stops Mac, leads him to a chair. Alan and Monica watch from the nurses station, Alan’s hands on Monica’s shoulders.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

Sonny and Brenda are on a yacht somewhere, hiding out from the cops after Brenda's escape from the police station. Sonny hangs up his cell phone, shell-shocked.

B: What? What's wrong? Sonny?  
S: It's Robin.  
B: What? What about Robin? Is she ok?

Sonny sits down on one of the beds, his face pale and eyes staring straight ahead.

B: Sonny? Sonny, you're scaring me! Tell me what's going on!

Brenda steps in front of Sonny, trying to snap him out of it. He looks up at her, anguished.

S: Someone shot her. Someone shot Robin.  
B: Oh my god. Oh my god.

Brenda starts to freak out.

B: Where was she shot? Is she going to be ok?  
S: I don't know. All Mac said was that she was shot, then he hung up.  
B: Oh my god. We have to go back, Sonny. We have to go back right now!

Sonny stands and rubs Brenda's shoulders.

S: I know, I know. We will. We just have to be smart about this. You're still wanted for murder.  
B: I don't care about that! It's Robin!  
S: I know!

Sonny lets go of Brenda and turns away from her, the rage and fear starting to build.

S: You think I don't know?! I love her like a sister! I love her, I love--

Brenda hugs Sonny from behind and he tries to get back under control.

S: I can't lose her, Brenda.  
B: Neither can I.  
Sonny turns around and they embrace, standing quietly for a moment and taking comfort from one another.

B: Who would shoot Robin?  
S: I don't know, honey. (voice turns to steel) But whoever it is, the bastard's gonna pay.

 

***

 

Hours later, Robin is still in surgery. Half the town is now in the waiting area. The Quartermaines cluster in one corner, Ned with his arm around Lois, Keesha sitting with Emily, and A.J. and Edward both pacing. Tony, Alan, Monica, and Bobbie mill around the nurses station, trying to distract themselves with paperwork and other patients. Mac and Felicia sit together, Mac with his head in his hands and Felicia rubbing his back. Kevin and Lucy sit next to them, and Luke, Laura, & Lucky play cards nearby, Lulu on Lucky's lap.

Jason sits apart from everyone, on the ground against the wall, staring into nothing.

A surgeon enters, clearly exhausted. Jason scrambles to his feet and rushes to him, Mac as well, Felicia right behind him. Everyone else crowds close too.

J: How is she?

The surgeon looks from him to Mac, his face grim.

M: Well?  
S: Are you Mr. Scorpio?  
M: Yes, yes, how's my niece?

The surgeon hesitates.

J: (barely holding it together) Tell us.

S: I'm afraid it's still touch and go. She survived the surgery, but...it's not looking good.  
F: Oh my god.

Jason reels, swaying as if someone hit him. Mac struggles to understand.

M: What are you saying?  
S: If she makes it through the night, she might pull through. But you need to prepare yourself. All of you.

Suddenly Jason grabs the surgeon, fisting the front of his scrubs.

J: What did you do? What did you do wrong?! WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG?!!  
S: Sir, please, there was nothing more--  
J: You were supposed to fix her! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE HER BETTER!

Jason is completely losing it. It takes Mac, A.J., Luke, and Ned to pull him off.

J: SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE OK!

They finally succeed in pulling him away. Luke wrestles him into a seat.

J: I want to see her, I want to see her right now!  
L: Not now, man, not now. Do you wanna get kicked out? Calm down.

Jason pushes him away, but Luke wins the struggle, keeping a hand on his chest and forcing him to stay seated. Jason's eyes are wild.

J: Luke, I need her! She needs me!

A few feet away, Mac and Felicia talk to Alan as the surgeon stalks off. Mac is panicked.

M: Alan, what he's saying, it's not true, right? It's Robin. Tell me what we're working with here.  
A: Mac, I'm not going to lie to you. There is real danger. I'm so, so sorry.

Felicia shakes her head in denial.

F: This can't be happening.

Mac's face is fierce through his tears.

M: I refuse to believe that. She's gonna be fine. She has to be.  
A: What she needs right now is you there with her, believing in her. She has a chance, Mac. She has a chance. If she survives the night...  
M: She will. (voice breaking) She's a Scorpio.  
A: Yes, she is. I'm pulling for her, Mac. We all are.  
F: Thank you, Alan.  
M: When can we see her?  
A: Soon. I'll see what I can to do expedite the process.

Alan walks off down the hallway. The elevator dings and Sonny and Brenda get off, Brenda in a baseball cap and sunglasses to conceal her identity. Lois spots them and rushes over to Brenda and hurries her off into the closest bathroom while Sonny spots Jason and makes a beeline for him. The waiting room gets quiet as people notice him. So far Mac is too distracted to see Sonny. Meanwhile, Jason still struggles with Luke.

L: Jason, stop!  
J: Let me go, Luke. I don't want to hurt you.  
L: Jason, man, I get it. But there's nothing you can do for her right now. You can't fight the whole hospital!  
J: I just need to see her! They don't know what they're talking about, she's gonna be fine!  
S: Jason!

Sonny reaches them and grasps Jason's shoulder. Jason stills.

J: Sonny.  
S: Jason, what happened? What's going on with Robin? Is she ok? Where was she shot?

Jason stares at Sonny, almost like he's never really seen him before. Sonny, terrified for Robin, gets frustrated.

S: Answer me!

Jason shakes his head, as if he's coming out of a daze.

J: I can't do this right now.

Jason shrugs Luke and Sonny off and walks over to the nurses station, unable to keep still.

S: What--  
L: He's shook up, Sonny, we all are.  
S: What the hell happened? Is Robin alright?  
L: (gently) No, man, she's not.  
S: (scared the worst has happened) She's not--  
L: She's alive. But barely. It's a stomach wound. They said that if she makes it till morning, she might have a shot.

Sonny bends over, short of breath, leaning his hands on his knees.

S: Holy god.  
L: I know. But just hold on to that possibility. Robin's strong, like her father was.

Sonny nods and straightens up, his face a wreck.

L: Look, man, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?  
S: When Brenda and I heard, we had to come back.  
L: I understand, but what in the world are you going to do with Brenda?  
S: I'll handle it. It's not like I could keep her away. Lois will watch over her for now and--

Mac approaches, having finally noticed Sonny's presence.

M: Get out.  
S: Mac, I'm sorry. But I'm not going anywhere.  
M: (through gritted teeth) I said. Get. Out.  
S: No.  
M: Sonny, if you don't get out of my sight, I won't be responsible for what happens next.  
S: You know how much Robin means to me. I can't.  
M: You're the reason she could die in the first place! I don't know how you and Jason can live with yourselves!  
S: C'mon, Mac! You know what's going on here! You helped us, for God's sake! We need to find out who's coming after Brenda, who's coming after me!  
M: Exactly! You! You're the reason all of this is happening. I would bet my life that this, this Tin Man is somehow involved with one of your enemies. See, it always comes right back to you. You, your business, and the people it hurts. Well now, it's hurt Robin, and I swear to god, Sonny, if she dies (his voice breaks) I will make you and Jason pay.

Mac takes a step back, disgust on his face.

M: I cannot stand to even look at you right now.

Mac walks back over to Felicia. Jason is still by the nurses station, oblivious to anything but waiting to see Robin.

 

***

 

Mac is standing with Felicia, waiting for the doctor to take them to Robin's room. He watches Jason by the nurses station, who is basically vibrating with fury and grief. Mac approaches and Jason looks up, both caught in the same maelstrom.

M: I am so incredibly angry at you right now. And I think what I hate the most is that you are the only one here who can truly understand what I'm feeling right now.

Jason just stares at him with tortured eyes.

M: (voice shaking) Without Robin...  
J: Don't. Say it.

The two men stare at each other, overcome. Alan's entrance interrupts their stand off.

A: Mac, you can go in and see her. (glances at Jason, then back at Mac) Only you though, everyone else has to wait.

With a last look at Jason, Mac nods and, after hugging Felicia, quickly follows Alan down the hallway. Jason looks like he's about to tear down the entire hospital. Luke holds him off at the pass.

L: Why don't you go the the chapel, huh? You need to get it together, man, or you're gonna do something, and it'll get you arrested, or worse. Go. You'll be able to see Robin soon.

Jason's face twists as he tries to hold his emotions in, then he storms off in the direction of the hospital chapel. Sonny watches him leave, then heads off down a different hallway.

 

***

 

Sonny knocks on the women's bathroom door and after a moment, Lois's head peeks out.

L: (in relief) Oh, Sonny, it's you. How's Robin?

Brenda appears at the door.

B: Is she going to be ok?  
S: (avoiding the question) Let's go to another room and we'll talk there. I paid off an orderly to look the other way, and I'll have guards keep watch on your room all night, the cops won't find you.  
B: But--  
S: Lois, can you give us a minute? Ned will fill you in on Robin.

Lois hesitates, then hugs Brenda and leaves.

B: Sonny, I want you to tell me right now what's going on with Robin!  
S: Shh! You wanna get caught? Come with me.

Sonny leads Brenda down the hall, almost having to drag her. He takes her into an exam room, passing money to an orderly as they enter. We see two of Sonny's men take position in the hallway outside of the room as the orderly exits.

B: Ok, we're here.

Sonny avoids her gaze.

B: It's bad, isn't it?

Sonny looks at her.

S: (voice gravelly) It's, uh...not good.  
B: Just tell me.

Sonny sighs and moves toward Brenda, taking her hands in his.

S: She's alive, but barely.  
B: Oh my god.  
S: They're saying we have to wait and see if she survives the night.

Sonny's voice cracks, and Brenda starts to cry.

S: It's all my fault, Brenda. It's all my fault.  
B: No, it's my fault! This is all because of me, all of this is because of me.

Brenda turns away, facing a window, tears falling. Sonny shakes his head, eyes wet, and pulls her into his embrace.

S: That's not true, baby, none of this is because of you.

Brenda turns and buries her head in his shoulder and they take comfort in each other.

S: If she doesn't make it--

He can't continue.

B: Shh, shh. She'll be ok, she has to be. She has to be.

They clutch one another tighter.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Jason walks down the hall, full of fear and anger with nowhere to put it. He stops when he sees a pair of disposable medical gloves on the floor with blood on them that have missed the disposable waste container next to them. He flashes back to putting the kitchen gloves on and putting pressure on Robin's wound, and all of a sudden he explodes. He throws the waste bin to the ground and turns his rage on the storage room right next to him. He trashes it completely, then sits, spent, among the wreckage. After a moment, he stumbles to his feet and makes his way to the chapel at the end of the hallway.

***

Robin's hospital room. We see Robin in a hospital bed, hooked up to a lot of wires and machines. Mac appears in the doorway and he sucks in a wobbly breath at the sight of her.  He reaches her bed in a couple of strides, pulling a chair close and sitting, gently finding her hand amidst the tubes and holding it in his.

M: Hey, sweetheart. Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes. I have been so worried about you. I know that's like a natural state for me, but you really went for broke on this one.

Mac brushes Robin's hair back with his other hand and kisses her on the forehead. He tries unsuccessfully to hold back tears.

M: I love you so much, Robin. And I swear to you, you will pull through this.

His voice hardens as what he says becomes a vow.

M: I will pull you through this. I don't care what I have to do. But you have to fight, do you hear me?

Mac swipes tears off his cheeks.

M: I know it would be so easy for you to let go, so you could see Anna and Robert, so you could see Stone. But I am not even close to being ready to _let_ you go. You cannot leave me, Robin. We Scorpios need each other. We stick together, we stick it out. One thing we never do is give up.

He squeezes Robin's hand harder.

M: I told you once, that one thing you have is me. And that I'll never let you down. So don't you let me down now. You fight. Fight and come back to me.

Mac tries to get control of his voice, swallowing a sob.

M: You are the one gift in my life that I never expected, but it's the best gift I have ever been given. And I'm not giving it back. Not yet.

Felicia approaches and watches from the doorway, her face lined with grief and worry. Mac bows his head down to Robin's hand in his.

***

Jason paces around the hospital chapel, not able to focus on any one thing. He's a study in pent-up energy as he tries to keep calm. Fists clenched, body trembling with tension, and a face of stone.

Sonny silently enters and observes for a minute, then gives the open door a knock. Jason looks up.

S: Hey.

Jason doesn't respond, just looks away and keeps pacing. Sonny steps further into the chapel.

S: This takes me back, you know? Reminds me of when you first woke up. When anything could just set you off.

Jason paces. Sonny rubs his hands over his face, eyes red and exhausted. His voice shakes.

S: I understand, man. Do you think I'm any less angry than you are? Any less scared?

No response. Sonny sighs.

S: Can you tell me what happened?

Nothing. This time it's an order.

S: Jason, tell me what happened.

Jason stops pacing and finally faces Sonny.

J: I screwed up ok? I screwed up and now Robin might--

Jason can't finish that sentence. He turns away.

S: Jason...  
J: I couldn't protect her! She got shot because of me! She's in that hospital room, fighting for her life, because of me! It was supposed to be me, Sonny! Me, not her! Never her!

Jason is now shouting, out of control.

S: Jason! Look at where we are.

Sonny holds his arms out.

S: This is the house of the lord, man. God, he's looking out for her--  
J: Fuck God!  
S: (warningly) Jason...  
J: No, Sonny, no! You believe, not me! No god would let this happen to someone as beautiful, as perfect--

Overcome, Jason can't continue. He turns away, hands in his hair. Sonny swallows his own tears.

S: It's not your fault, Jason.

Spent, Jason sounds hopeless.

J: Yes it is. You told me. Mac told me. Rob--

Jason's voice breaks for a moment, then he continues.

J: --Robin told me. There's always a price.

Sonny is silent.

J: I just thought I could control who paid it.

Sonny walks closer to Jason and sits in a pew near him.

S: Jason, you can't--  
J: I was so stupid. I saw what happened to Lily. To your baby. To Brenda. I thought I could take whatever came at me, but I was wrong. I lied, Sonny.  
S: How did you lie? You never lie.  
J: I lied to myself. I thought I would keep it from touching Robin, that somehow...I was an idiot.  
S: You're not an idiot.

Sonny gets choked up, his voice hoarse with emotion.

S: You know that's what Robin would say.  
J: Yeah, well she's wrong. She loves me so much that she looks past the truth. She does that with both of us.

Sonny doesn't know what to say to that. After a few moments, he speaks.

S: We can't control everything. The world is violet, chaotic, unpredictable--  
J: Bullshit.

Sonny stops talking.

J: This isn't some random thing that happened. We did this. You and me. Our world.

Jason's rage is palpable and Sonny's own anger is growing.

S: I know you're upset, but Robin chose to be with you, to be in your life. And mine. Hell, I've loved her longer than you have! You think I haven't tried to push her away, to keep her safe? She's like a sister to me! But it's her choice, Jason!

Jason's voice rises as well.

J: Yeah, and it's our choice too! We make it every day.  
S: Our choice to what?

Jason doesn't answer. Sonny stands.

S: Look, you need to put your anger in the right place. The Tin Man. He started this, not us! He's the one that put a bullet in Robin!

Jason looks Sonny straight in the eye, razor-focused.

J: I want him dead, Sonny.

Relieved to see Jason more like his normal self, Sonny leans in and clasps him on the shoulder.

S: He will be. I've already got people looking for him.  
J: I wanna be there.  
S: We both will.

Jason doesn't look comforted by this. He stares at Sonny a moment, and then steps back, breaking the connection and starting to pace again. Sonny sighs, filled with his own grief and terror. His eyes tear up and he puts a hand over his mouth.

S: What do you want me to say, Jason? You knew the score. I never lied to you.

Jason keeps pacing, fists clenching and unclenching, clenching and unclenching.

J: I know. That's the worst part.

Mike enters. Sonny walks over to him.

Mi: Sonny. Jason.  
S: You heard?  
Mi: Yeah. I'm so sorry.

Jason paces, doesn't look over.

J: Don't say that. She'll be fine.

Mike glances at Sonny, concerned and sad.

Mi: How are you doing?  
S: How do you think? I've been better. How'd you find out?  
Mi: Luke called me, I came as soon as I heard.  
S: Any update?

Jason stops at this and looks over, fearful.

Mi: No, no change. But Jason.

Mike looks at him, eyes kind.

Mi: I think I found a way for you to see Robin.

***

Kate Bush's song "This Woman's Work" begins.

Robin lies in the hospital bed, eyes closed. We see close up details of the machines around her, the tubes, her face and hands.

_Pray God you can cope_

Alan outside Robin's hospital room window, looking in on Mac and Felicia and Robin, then turning away.

_I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world_

Everyone in the hospital waiting room. Luke leans forward in his chair, rubbing his hands together nervously. Laura rubs his back. Edward sits down in a hospital chair next to Monica. Emily takes A.J.'s hand. Lois leans her head on Ned's shoulder. Monica and Bobby and Tony are at the nurses station, full of worry.

_Oh, it's hard on the man_

Sonny sits in a pew in the chapel, looking up at Jesus on the cross.

_Now his part is over_

Alan puts Robin's chart down on the counter at the nurses station.

_Now starts the craft of the father_

Mac holds Robin's hand and kisses it, Felicia standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

_I know you have a little life in you left_

We see Robin's face as she sleeps.

_I know you have a lot of strength left_

Brenda wipes tears, looking up at the ceiling.

_I know you have a little life in you left, I know you have a lot of strength left_

Felicia puts pictures of Anna & Robert & Robin and Robin & Stone on the bedside table next to Robin.

 _I should be crying but I just can't let it show_ _, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking_

Sonny puts his head in his hands, fighting his emotions.

_All the things we should've said that we never said_

Jax arrives at the hospital and makes eye contact with Lois in the waiting room.

_All the things we should've done that we never did_

Lois takes Jax to Brenda's room. He takes one look at Brenda and goes straight to her. They embrace, and Brenda reaches out to hold Lois' hand as Brenda starts to sob.

_All the things we should've given, but I didn't, oh darling, make it go, make it go away_

Jason stands in the doorway of the empty and bloody surgery room that recently held Robin, as Mike passes cash to a nurse in the background.

The song continues.

Felicia steps out of Robin's hospital room, looking at Mac as she goes.

 _Give me those moments_ _back_

Mac remembers Robin at Robert and Anna's memorial, hugging her after she tells him she's HIV positive.

_Give them back to me_

Felicia outside the hospital room leaning on the wall, remembering six year old Robin sitting on her lap.

 _Give me that little kiss, give me your_ _hand_

Jason turns away from his view of the surgery room, closing his eyes, remembering kissing Robin for the first time on the bridge, and taking her hand and entwining their fingers as she leans her head on his shoulder and he looks up at the stars.

_I know you have a little life in you left_

Robin lying still.

_I know you have a lot of strength left_

Moments of Robin throughout her life, with all of her loved ones and friends.

_I know you have a little life in you left, I know you have a lot of strength left_

Important moments of her life,  the sorrows and the joys.

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show_

Luke in the waiting room with Laura and Lucky supporting him.

_I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking_

Felicia at the nurses station, hugging Bobbie and Tony, Sonny's face, Brenda's face.

_All the things we should've said that we never said, all the things we should've done that we never did_

Jason walks down a hospital hallway as we see flashes of scenes between him and Robin, Mac sits with Robin as we see flashes of Mac and Robin.

_All the things that you wanted from me, all the things that you needed from me_

Mac's memories mixing in with Jason's memories, as we see moments of Robin with the two most important people in her life.

_All the things we should've given, but I didn't_

More moments of Jason and Robin together, so in love.

_Oh darling, make it go away, just make it go away_

Jason slowly walks up to Robin's hospital room window.

***

Mac lays his head down on top of his and Robin's joined hands. Outside, Jason can’t resist any longer, and enters, eyes riveted by Robin immediately, like Mac isn’t even there. Mac sits back and composes himself a little, avoiding looking at Jason. Jason moves to Robin’s other side like he’s drawn by a magnet, sits and softly takes her hand. He stares at her, seeing her look so weak and hurt, then covers his mouth with his hand as he tries and fails to contain his tears. He swallows.

J: You are so beautiful. Do you know that? I don’t think you do, because you always look embarrassed when I say stuff like that. But it’s true. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I could do nothing but look at you for the rest of my life and be completely satisfied. And you’re so smart, you teach me things and you never make me feel dumb, or slow. You make me feel so special, like nothing was ever wrong with me. 

Mac listens, not quite believing that he’s hearing all this, that Jason doesn’t seem to care that Mac is seeing him completely emotionally naked. Mac is seeing what so far only Robin and Sonny have, and he’s slowly realizing that fact as Jason keeps talking, getting more and more emotional.

J: You taught me how to be, how to love. And I can’t do those things without you. Robin, you have to wake up, you have to. Wake up, ok? I love you so much I don’t know how to say it, and I need you. I need you to wake up. You said, you said that I was never afraid of anything. (his voice breaks, he starts really crying) But I was only afraid of this.

Mac tears up and stands, turning away, trying to get control of himself again. We see his face, and he looks conflicted, but also like he’s having an epiphany about just how much Jason loves Robin. He turns back to see Jason caressing Robin’s face, stroking her cheek, holding her hand in his. Mac looks down, clenching his jaw.

J: I love you, Robin, I love you. You need to wake up so I can tell you that, so I can show you that. I need to make this better, I will make everything better, I promise. I will take such good care of you, just please, wake up. Please. I can’t do this without you.

Jason kisses Robin's forehead. Words come to him from somewhere deep inside.

J: (whispers) Please, Robin. I really need you to come back from wherever you are and be my friend again.

Jason bows his head, holding her hand with both of his. Mac rubs his face, overwhelmed and exhausted with worry. After a long moment, Robin’s eyes flutter open and she slowly squeezes Jason’s hand. His head shoots up, his expression lit with hope.

R: Jason?  
J: (soft and gentle) Hi.  
R: Hi.

***


End file.
